Here's to the Night (Parts 1-5)
by Shinimegami aka Lady Maxwell
Summary: "We are the same, you and I. Two lost souls who don't know if they can ever find a way home." -Dorothy Catalonia.


here's to the night

Here's to the Night  
  
Part One   
  
Summer AC 201   
  
A ray of early sunlight peeked through the crack of a barely opened window. The warmth of that tiny ray was enough to wake the sleeping blonde lying comfortably on her bed. The warmth of her blanket chained her to the bed, as she reluctantly opened her pale blue eyes. The sunrise was enticing enough to pull her out of bed. She got up, drew the curtains, and marveled at the magnificent sight before her.   
  
She chose this room to be her bedroom on purpose. Anyone who looked out her window could see why. The golden sun sat restlessly between two green hills, and its reflection could be seen in the crystal blue lake in front of those hills. Waking up to this sight made every day worth waking up.   
  
Everything about Earth is absolutely beautiful, she said to herself. I wonder how I could have wanted to destroy it. I was foolish enough to make that decision...without seeing something...like this.   
  
She opened the window and let the cool morning air enter her lungs. She stood there for a while, thinking about nothing at all, losing herself in the beauty of nature.   
  
Miss Dorothy?   
  
Dorothy sighed, annoyed that her peaceful visit with nature had been disturbed. Knowing she could do nothing about it, she turned around and focused her attention to the video communication screen above her dresser drawer.   
  
Yes, Carlton? she breathed as she tied her waist-length flaxen blonde hair behind her.   
  
Might I remind you that your flight leaves in two hours. And Miss Dorothy does have the habit of leaving five minutes after the flight has already left.   
  
Dorothy laughed. Yes, Carlton, I know. Thank you. Her butler excused himself, and she commenced to her closet. That reminds me...I still need to pack.   
  
***   
  
Dorothy, are you sure?   
  
A honey-blonde with striking ice blue eyes was on the other side of the vid screen as Dorothy did her last minute packing.   
  
Yes, Relena, I'm positive. A vacation is exactly what I need. And please don't take any offense, because I know how you are. I love living in the Sanc Kingdom, but I need to get away for just a while. She held up a lavender sundress. What do you think about this?   
  
Relena sighed. Dorothy, it's lovely, but-   
  
That's what I thought, she interrupted as she threw it into her suitcase. But is lavender really my color? I've always thought of it as more of something you would wear. She removed the dress from the suitcase.   
  
Dorothy, I'm sure it will suit you fine-   
  
But I did wear that lavender gown to your charity ball last month, and Duo mentioned how great it looked on me.   
  
  
  
But Duo thinks anything with legs looks great.   
  
Relena's voice came out stern and unyielding. Dorothy only laughed at her friend.   
  
I know, I know! I'm just joking around with you, Relena. You know, you're really cute when you're angry.   
  
Relena sighed. Dorothy, please. I'm just worried about you. Dorothy put the dress down and walked to the screen.   
  
Don't worry, Relena. What are you worried about, anyway? It's not like this is my first vacation. I have ridden on aircrafts before. I mean, I controlled a whole fleet of mobile dolls, for goodness sake.   
  
So you haven't heard then.   
  
Dorothy gave her friend a confused look. Heard what then?   
  
India and Pakistan are at each other's neck. Again.   
  
Yes, I've heard. So?   
  
Must you take your vacation there? Why not somewhere where they don't have explosions? Like Paris? Or Milan?   
  
Because, Relena. I decided to have a vacation in India, and I am going to have my vacation in India. I've always wanted to visit there. Besides, I've been keeping up with the news, and the fighting is scheduled to stop sometime soon.   
  
But...it's dangerous, Dorothy. Relena sighed and shook her head. But no matter what I say, I know you're not going to listen.   
  
Is that how well you know me, Relena-sama? Dorothy chuckled as she closed her suitcase. It's just a little squabble between countries. I'm certainly not going to let that ruin my vacation. I've needed this trip for years, and now that I finally have it, I'm not going to cancel for some stupid little fight. I promise, Relena, I will be safe.   
  
Relena hesitated, but knew nothing would persuade Dorothy once she made up her mind. All right. Just...be careful, okay?   
  
Yes, Relena. Good bye. Dorothy watched as Relena disappeared from the screen. That girl is going to worry herself to death,' she thought. A giggle escaped her lips. It was funny, ironic really how the two ended up such best friends. For the past six years, Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia spent each day arguing about politics, boys, school, everything you can think of. But everyone, including themselves, believe it is those differences that allow the two to care so much for one another.   
  
Dorothy took one last look in the mirror. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her pale yellow paisley skirt, and slipped on a pair of tan sandals. She grabbed her suitcase, tossed on her sunglasses, and walked out the door.   
  
***   
  
She glanced at her watch for the fiftieth time in the past hour. Can't these things go any faster? I bet if they knew how impatient I was, they'd go a lot faster.' Dorothy looked around, searching for something to catch her attention. I've been sitting on my butt for the past four hours, and it's way too pretty to keep it sitting.' She glanced at her watch once more.   
  
My dear, I do not think one has ever seen anyone who has glanced at their watch so many times.   
  
Dorothy looked up at the person sitting beside her. It was an old Indian man, with a friendly smile on his face. She returned the smile.   
  
Are you returning home, sir? she asked politely.   
  
Why yes, I am. And you? Are you visiting?   
  
Yes. I heard India's a beautiful place. I wanted to see if everyone was telling the truth.   
  
Yes, everyone is telling the truth when they say India is beautiful. It is such a shame that it is being stained yet again by war.   
  
Dorothy nodded. War is an ugly thing. It can destroy beauty.   
  
If you feel that way, then why do you head out to our country?   
  
I don't know... her expression became deep. catching herself, Dorothy smiled. Because they don't refund the airline tickets. Plus I am in dire need of a vacation. She offered her hand. Dorothy. Dorothy Catalonia.   
  
The man took her hand in his and shook it. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Dorothy. I am Abdul Rahimi.   
  
Dorothy's eyes went wide with surprise. Ambassador Rahimi? Head ambassador for the Republic of India?   
  
Rahimi laughed. Do you know how many times I hear that every day?   
  
I'm sorry, Ambassador, it's just, I don't get the honor of sitting next to such a respected political icon every day.   
  
Well, it's not everyday I sit next to someone who was involved in the Gundam war era. I have seen your name in the history books, Miss Dorothy.   
  
Dorothy sighed as unwanted memories came rushing back. Yes...the Gundams...   
  
Rahimi sadness overcoming her expression. I apologize if I have upset you.   
  
It took a moment for her to comprehend what he was saying. Hm? Oh, no. You haven't upset me at all. I was just thinking about the past. A strange feeling swept over her. She shook the feeling off.   
  
You shouldn't try to block out your feelings. That's the worse thing anyone can do.   
  
Dorothy smiled.   
  
Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the intercom overhead. Due to the difficulties India and Pakistan are facing, the leader of the Arabic nation has requested this plane to land in his country. Pakistan and India have come to an agreement, and the fighting will cease in exactly one week. Until then, the Arabic leader has requested all flights to India land in Arabia until the fighting has completely stopped. This plane was especially requested since India's ambassador, Abdul Rahimi, is riding with us today. I apologize for the sudden change of plans, but everything is for everyone's best interest. Thank you.   
  
Dorothy shook her head in disappointment. This isn't fair!   
  
A stewardess walking down the aisle heard Dorothy. Please, miss, we can understand why you're angry, but this is for the sake of your safety. Please, if you have anything to say, I suggest you take it to the Arabic leader.   
  
Dorothy crossed her arms. I think that's exactly what I'll do.   
  
  
Part Two   
  
Tick, tick, tick.   
  
Aquamarine eyes behind a pair of silver framed glasses tried desperately to stay awake. The only thing that kept them from closing was the loud ticking of the clock. Suddenly, a loud buzz caused the eyes to jolt open.   
  
The buzz sounded again, and the owner of the eyes ran a finger through soft platinum blonde hair, making sure he was awake enough to take the call. After a third buzz, he pushed a button on his phone.   
  
  
  
Mr. Winner? Your six o'clock just called. It was Mr. Herrings. He said he had to cancel.   
  
Is that all?   
  
Yes, sir.   
  
Thank you, Karen. He pressed the button on his phone to turn it off. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he loosened the tie around his neck as if he was suffocating. Actually, he was suffocating. He looked around. This office, this suit; the past five years have been filled with nothing but work, work, and more work. It definitely was quite the opposite from his former life as a Gundam pilot.   
  
He glanced at the clock. Thank you, Mr. Herrings for canceling. You just made my day by giving me one less appointment to worry about. He tried to smile, but his attempt was crushed when his eyes found the large stack of papers on his desk. There were dozens of files of papers that still needed to be recorded in the company computer. He rolled up the sleeves of his crisp light blue work shirt and picked up a file.   
  
As soon as he opened it, he stared blankly at the letters in front of him. After a moment, he closed the file in frustration and rubbed his hand through his hair, this time, with more aggravation. To think I actually chose this for myself.'   
  
He got up, walked over to the mini-refrigerator across his office, and poured himself a cold glass of water. Just then, the door burst open.   
  
Excuse me, Miss, you're going to have to schedule an appointment! He recognized Karen's voice as she struggled to keep the visitor away. He watched in amusement as a woman forced her way into his office. Her face was covered by a large straw hat and a pair of oversized black sunglasses.   
  
Karen pleaded. Please, step outside so you can make an appointment!   
  
Quatre stepped up. Karen, it's fine. Would you excuse us?   
  
Karen nodded reluctantly, walked out and closed the door behind her.   
  
Is there anything I could help you with, Miss-   
  
In one fluid motion, she removed her hat and glasses. Dorothy Catalonia.   
  
Quatre tried to hide his surprise. Miss Dorothy? He bowed his head. It's a pleasure seeing you again.   
  
Dorothy chuckled. Oh, it is I who should be bowing to you, Mr. Leader. She bowed dramatically.   
  
Quatre smiled. How long has it been?   
  
Five years, if I count correctly. The last time I saw you was at Lady Une's Christmas party after Mariemeia's little fiasco.   
  
Yes. I can't believe so much time has passed since then. And so many things have changed.   
  
She looked into Quatre's familiar eyes. They have.   
  
So...why are you here in Arabia?   
  
she answered abruptly.   
  
  
  
I was on my way to India when the leader of Arabia ordered my flight to land due to the war going on between India and Pakistan.   
  
You were on the plane with Ambassador Rahimi?   
  
Yes, I was. Unfortunately. I was looking forward to my vacation.   
  
Dorothy, I apologize, but you out of anyone should understand the brutalities of war. I only did it to keep people safe.   
  
Yes. That's just like you, Quatre. That's how I knew the Arab leader was you.   
  
You didn't know?   
  
I...haven't been keeping up with the times lately.   
  
That's not like you, Dorothy. You're usually in sync with everything.   
  
Yes, well, like you said. Things have changed.   
  
I suppose you're right.   
  
Of course I'm right. He caught a glimpse of her familiar smile. So what are you going to do about this?   
  
About what?   
  
She took her airline tickets from her purse and held them up for him to see. This. Me. My vacation. Ruined.   
  
He laughed. I'll...make arrangements to have you flown...anywhere. Your choice.   
  
How about-   
  
Except India.   
  
I wasn't going to say India.   
  
What were you about to say, then?   
  
  
  
Miss Dorothy-   
  
I know, I know. Thank you for your kindness, Quatre. She laughed. That's a line I seem accustomed to.   
  
Quatre smiled.   
  
  
  
Japan. Why don't you go to Japan? It's lovely there this time of year.   
  
Dorothy sighed. I suppose so, she said, exaggerating the disappointment in her voice. She flashed him another smile.   
  
  
I'll talk to my people, and I'll personally arrange your vacation there.   
  
Thank you Quatre. She looked around his office. Quite a life you have here.   
  
If you like paper work and no sleep.   
  
Aw, come now, Quatre! I'm sure you have tons of fun. Arabia is such a wonderful place.   
  
Not when you're leader.   
  
She walked over to the window and looked down at the countryside. It's magnificent, Quatre.   
  
He walked to the window and stood beside her. Yes, it really is.   
  
I'd love to come visit here some day. She looked up at Quatre. By my own choice. She noticed how significantly taller he had gotten over the past few years. He stood about seven inches above her.   
  
You know...I don't have anything else planned for tonight. He paused. I'd be happy to show you around before you leave for Japan.   
  
Why Quatre, I never thought anyone could get any kinder.   
  
Actually, you're doing me the favor. If you accept, that is.   
  
How am I doing you the favor?   
  
To tell the truth, I actually have many things to do tonight. Nothing I actually want to do. If you accept my invitation, I'll be able to put them off for a night.   
  
Ah, I see. So taking me out is actually for your benefit.   
  
  
  
Well, Mr. Winner, since you were so kind enough to make arrangements for my vacation, I would be more than delighted to do you this favor.   
  
Thank you, Miss Dorothy, I appreciate it.   
  
My...bags are sitting outside your office. She blushed. I didn't have anywhere else to go. Plus, I have no sense of direction, and I have no idea about this place, I wouldn't know which hotel to stay at.   
  
You're not staying at a hotel, Dorothy.   
  
Oh, and why not?   
  
My residence has enough rooms to house a small country.   
  
I didn't know you were the bragging type!   
  
Quatre blushed. I did not mean it that way, Miss Dorothy! I simply wanted-   
  
Yes, yes I know. She looked at him. If you insist, Quatre, I'll stay at your home.   
  
He looked at the clock. I'll call Rashid to come pick you up. I have some loose ends to tie up before I leave, so expect me to pick you up in about an hour.   
  
Again, thank you.   
  
I merely want to catch up with an old friend. No thanks should be required for that   
  
Dorothy bowed, as did Quatre. They looked at each other and exchanged silent good-byes. In the same fluid motion as before, she put on her hat and sunglasses, and walked out the door.   
  
Quatre's eyes followed Dorothy until she was no longer in sight.   
  
Part Three   
  
Is she ready yet? Quatre asked one of his maids. He sighed in frustration as she shook her head no. Women.' He paced back and forth in his living room, keeping his eye on the door of the room Dorothy was getting ready in.   
  
  
  
Quatre turned around to see Rashid offering him a cup of tea.   
  
No thanks, Rashid.   
  
Rashid put the tray down on a nearby table. You're looking quite sharp, Master. Indeed he did. Quatre was wearing the clothes of his culture. He was adorned in a linen white tunic, with gold embroidery. His feet were clad in fine brown leather boots that matched his belt. You look like a sultan from the old days.   
  
Quatre accepted the compliment with a bow. He eyed his faithful body guard, and saw through him like a glass door. What is it, Rashid?   
  
What are you talking about, Master? Quatre gave him a look, indicating it was a waste of time trying to hide things from him. Master, it's just...this woman.   
  
Well, her first impression didn't turn out so well for you, did it? Quatre kept his eyes on her bedroom door.   
  
She is capable of many things. She almost killed you.   
  
But she didn't. He shifted his focus to the clock.   
  
I don't know if it was a good idea bringing her here.   
  
Quatre let out another sigh as he watched the seconds hand ticking away. You know, Rashid, I thin I'm actually starting to agree with you-   
  
Suddenly, the doors of her chambers opened. Quatre turned to look. Dorothy stepped out of the room.   
Mr. Winner, she bowed. I apologize, but your maids insisted on going the extra mile.   
  
Rashid stepped forward. It was un-polite of you to let the master wait-   
  
Don't mind Rashid. Quatre said, walking over to her. I assure you, Miss Dorothy, this...was well worth the wait.   
  
Dorothy blushed as she felt Quatre's eyes all over her. She was rather embarrassed that his maids took all that time to...decorate her.   
  
Her pale golden hair was wrapped tightly around her head in a coil, and it was adorned with a golden hair band. Hanging from her ears were matching gold earrings that reached her shoulders, and the necklace matched as well. On her forehead were several crystal bindis. The silk outfit she was wearing matched the blue of her eyes. A cleavage bearing top showed off her curves rather well, and her belly-button was surrounded with a henna tattoo. The waist hanging pants were long and flowy, and gold sandals displayed her dainty feet.   
  
Quatre took his eyes away from her once he realized he was staring. I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Miss Dorothy, it's just...you look absolutely stunning.   
  
Why, thank you, Mr. Winner! The maids and Rashid excused themselves. You look lovely as well, my Arabian Knight!   
  
Quatre chuckled as he offered his arm. Shall we? She accepted, and the two walked off arm in arm.   
  
***   
  
So where are we going?   
  
Surprises add spice to life.   
  
So you're not going to tell me where we're going then?   
  
No. Not until we get there.   
  
You're such a tease, Quatre Winner.   
  
Look who's talking.   
  
The two walked slowly down the streets of Arabia. Dorothy looked up at the sky as she breathed in the moist night air. It's so wonderful here.   
  
How's the Sanc Kingdom?   
  
Beautiful. As usual.   
  
And Relena and Heero?   
  
They're beautiful as usual, too. Have you heard from any of the other Gundam pilots?   
  
Ex Gundam pilots.   
  
I'm sorry.   
  
No need to be. I need to remind myself that was in the past, but at the same time, I can't forget about it. Sometimes it's such a burden.   
  
You shouldn't be burdened with your past. You should be proud of it. You saved the universe. There's nothing that should burden you.   
  
I...I suppose you're right, but...   
  
Of course I'm right. You are a hero, Quatre. There's no other way to put it. You are an incredible, amazing person. I'm surprised that you think otherwise. A short silence passed over them. If anyone should be burdened by their past...it should be me.   
  
Nonsense, Dorothy. I told you before. You're kinder than me. We've both gone through the same ordeal. We lost our fathers through war, and thought that the same path was chosen for us. We used fighting and violence to help ease the pain when in reality what we should have done was listen to our hearts. And now everything is over, and there's no use in living in the past. The fighting has stopped, and we can now live our lives...to the fullest. Quatre was unsure why his last words trailed off. Dorothy was too busy listening to him speak. There was always a certain presence she admired about Quatre, especially when he spoke. His words were able to capture anyone's heart. All we can do now is look to the future.   
  
I...suppose you're right, Quatre.   
  
Of course I'm right.   
  
Dorothy shot him a menacing look. You're not allowed to use my own words against me!   
  
You're in my country. I can do whatever I want.   
  
Dorothy laughed. So...this place we're going to. Am I going to like it?   
  
Quatre stopped in his tracks. See for yourself. Dorothy's eyes found a spectacular view of the country. While they were walking, she was too busy conversing to realize where they were headed. She looked around her, and saw that they had walked up a hill to a restaurant overlooking the city. Lit buildings below looked like shining crystals, and the desert that surrounded them added even more to the enchantment. Quatre left Dorothy standing by herself to sit down at table. He ordered a bottle of champagne while Dorothy stood in awe gazing at the view.   
  
Oh, Quatre.   
  
I hope it makes up for me ruining your vacation.   
  
It makes up...for everything.   
  
She turned to Quatre and joined him at the table. She watched as he poured champagne for the both of them. He offered her a glass, and took his own.   
  
To what shall we toast to, Mr. Winner? she asked. I certainly can't think of what to toast to right now. I'm too captivated by this night to think of anything at all.   
  
Well then, let's drink to that.   
  
To what?   
  
The night. This night. He raised his glass to touch hers. Here's to the night.   
  
Dorothy smiled in agreement as they shared a toast. They placed their glasses on the table after they finished their champagne. Quatre stood up.   
  
It's getting late, he said, helping Dorothy out of her chair. I thank you for a wonderful night.   
  
Dorothy stood up, coming face to face with Quatre. The both were surprised at how close they were standing to each other, but neither of them backed away.   
Another silence passed above them, filled with a hot, passionate rhythm of emotion. Dorothy breathed in the spicy smell of his cologne and closed her eyes. She opened them after a second, and took a step back. Quatre did the same.   
  
We...we should really get going.   
  
Dorothy agreed. Yes, we should.   
  
Quatre sighed, and turned around to walk away. Dorothy looked up at the stars, bit her lip, and ran to catch up with Quatre.   
DIV/DIV  
***   
  
Dorothy slowly slipped off the outfit Quatre provided for her. She threw on a lavender halter top, a dark denim skirt, and black knee-high boots. She clipped her hair back in a neat bun, and grabbed her purse.   
  
Where's Mr. Winner's room? she asked one of the maids as soon as she left the room.   
  
The last door the left, Miss.   
  
  
  
Dorothy began to walk towards there when Rashid stopped her. Hello, Mr. Rashid, she greeted.   
  
Well, Miss Dorothy. Did you have a good evening with Master Quatre?   
  
Dorothy smiled politely. Yes. Yes I did.   
  
If you don't mind, the servants and I will begin loading your belongings into the limousine. Your flight leaves in an hour.   
  
No, go right ahead. Thank you, Rashid. I will be there once I thank your Master Quatre.   
  
Rashid bowed and walked away. Dorothy approached Quatre's room and knocked on the door.   
  
she asked, waiting for him to open it. She knocked again when there was no response. She looked around, hoping to find some kind of assistance from the maids, but there was no one standing near her. She turned the door knob and let herself inside.   
  
What a splendid room,' she thought to herself as she looked around. There were all kinds of antique treasures and memorabilia surrounding the room. She walked to his desk, where a silver glimmer caught her attention. It was a picture frame, holding an old photo of the five former Gundam pilots. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Quatre standing in front of their respectable Gundams. Dorothy picked up the frame and smiled at the picture as memories started to come back.   
  
You're kinder than me...'   
  
His words of that night on Libra echoed through her mind. She sighed as she put the picture back on his desk.   
  
We were fifteen when that picture was taken.   
  
Dorothy turned around, startled to see a half-dressed Quatre standing in front of her.   
  
Oh, Quatre! I'm incredibly sorry, I know this must seem so rude of me. But you weren't answering the door, and Rashid is outside waiting to take me to the airport, but I simply couldn't leave without saying good-bye.   
  
She tried hard not to look at Quatre, but it was difficult. Over the years, he developed an incredible golden tan, as well as a nicely-toned body.   
  
Don't worry, Dorothy. Just...let me get a shirt on.   
  
She laughed as he walked over to his bed to pick up a white button-up pajama shirt. He fumbled around with the buttons, and couldn't seem to get the last one buttoned.   
  
Here, let me help, Dorothy offered. She walked to him and helped him with the last button. Before she had a chance to close it, she noticed a scar on the lower left side of his abdomen.   
  
Quatre held his breath as he felt her warm flesh touch his own. She ran her hand across his smooth skin, barely touching the scar she had given him six years ago.   
  
I never got a chance to apologize for that, she whispered softly.   
  
Oh this? It's nothing. Nothing...at all.   
  
Dorothy blushed and took her hand away. She finished buttoning up his shirt and stepped away from Quatre. She held out her hand.   
  
Good bye, Mr. Winner. Many thanks for the spectacular evening.   
  
He reached out for her hand and took it in his own. It was my pleasure, Miss Dorothy. Perhaps...we'll meet again?   
  
Perhaps, perhaps not. Whatever happens, Quatre, you'll always be in my thoughts.   
  
And you in mine.   
  
Until we meet again, Mr. Winner.   
  
Adieu, Miss Dorothy Catalonia. Enjoy the rest of your vacation.   
  
The two hesitantly let go of one another's hands. Dorothy smiled, bowed, and Quatre did the same. He watched as she gracefully walked out of the door. He stood there for a moment, motionless, thinking about absolutely nothing. He took a deep breath, stretched out his arms, and went to bed.   
  
  
Part Four   
  
Winter AC 202   
  
Quatre and Relena walked briskly down the snow-covered streets of Manhattan. The two were in a hurry to get to the airport.   
  
Do you think we'll make it in time, Quatre?   
  
He looked at his watch. If we keep up this pace, Relena, we'll have a chance.   
  
Damn President Kwong and his three hour long sermon.   
  
Quatre laughed. We're twenty-two year old political icons, Relena. What part of that sentence doesn't seem right to you?   
  
The word social life hasn't entered my vocabulary since...since I met your guys!   
  
All these treaties and talks...can't we all just get along?   
  
Relena laughed at her friend. It's so difficult to remember that we're still kids.   
  
Yeah, I know.   
  
Anyway, you don't think anyone saw that I was instant messaging Hilde while Kutnetov and Farley were duking it out on the debate stand?   
  
Miss Relena?! he said in mock-surprise. Why, I never would have thought-   
  
Shut-up, Quatre. I get it from Heero and Duo enough.   
  
Yes m'am. So how are the perfect soldier and Shinigami? The last time I spoke to either one of them was months ago at Sally and Wufei's engagement party.   
  
They're fine. Duo's still living with Hilde, and him and Heero are working for Une as Preventers. Wufei and Sally, too.   
  
Is Heero treating you all right?   
  
I suppose so. I mean, he hasn't tried to kill me lately. Relena paused. How about you? Is there a potential Mrs. Quatre Winner out there?   
  
Quatre shrugged. I'm not really focused on that right now.   
  
Why is that?   
  
I don't know. Just... Quatre struggled to find excuses in his head. I see what relationships do to men. I mean, look at Heero. Or should I say, the future Mr. Relena Darlian Peacecraft.   
  
Relena gave him a playful push. He'd kill you if he heard that. She stopped walking as she saw where they were. Here we are, Quatre.   
  
He looked up at the sign. Which way are you going? She nodded her head towards the left. Well, I'm going right, he said. He stepped forward and gave Relena a kiss on the cheek. It's always a pleasure seeing you again, Relena.   
  
The feeling's mutual, Quatre. Do say hi to everyone for me.   
  
I'm sure the Maguanacs would be ecstatic to hear from you. Tell... he paused, thinking of his next words. Send my best wishes to everyone.   
Relena nodded, and waved as Quatre walked away.   
  
***   
  
These damn peace conferences.' Quatre let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back on his bed. It felt good to be back at home, but there was something bothering him. Same thing all the time.' He frowned, not liking the thoughts in his head. What have I turned into?' he asked himself. I don't feel like myself. I haven't felt like myself for years. All I've felt like was a thing. A material thing with no feelings, no emotions. A robot.' He looked out the window. Why...do I feel so empty?'   
  
He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander back to the time that stood out most: AC 195. The year he lost so much, yet gained everything. He lost his father and sister, but gained four brothers. Each of their faces were engrained permanently in his mind. But one pair of extremely familiar pale blue eyes stood out against everything.   
  
  
  
A pair of mesmerizing forest green eyes popped up on the vid screen in front of him.   
  
  
  
Quatre looked up. Trowa. Oh, sorry. I kind of spaced out for a second.   
  
Yeah, I can tell. What's wrong? You don't look too well.   
  
He yawned, exhausted from a hard day's worth of work. I just returned from that peace conference with Relena. He paused. What's up?   
  
I can't call to wish a friend hello?   
  
He stretched. That's all?   
  
Trowa frowned. What's wrong with you, Quatre?   
  
Nothing! I already told you! The both of them were surprised at the coldness in Quatre's voice. I'm sorry, he sighed. I didn't mean to yell. It's just...there's a lot going through my mind right now.   
  
Trowa nodded. I understand. Trowa looked around, and caught sight of Quatre's violin lying on his desk. Do you still play?   
  
Quatre looked back, knowing exactly what his best friend was talking about. It depends. Do you? Quatre's eyes were locked with Trowa's flute lying on the drawer behind him. Trowa nodded, and was relieved when he saw the glimmer return in Quatre's eyes. Quatre took the violin in his arms, and Trowa did the same with his flute. With a mutual smile to signal the beginning of their duet, the two played in a sparkling harmony.   
  
  
***   
  
Relena, you promised.   
  
Heero, I'm tired. She kissed him. How about tomorrow?   
  
But you promised you would tonight.   
  
I told you, I'm tired. I just got back home, let me get some rest first.   
  
That's not fair.   
  
How isn't it fair?   
I made you sushi on request before you left for Manhattan, and I was tired as hell. The least you can do is keep your promise and make me some of your strawberry cheesecake.   
  
Relena looked into his Prussian blue eyes. She knew automatically that was a mistake, because she knew once she looked into them, and once he'd give her the look, there was no way she could say no. she said.   
  
Mission accomplished, he whispered, pulling her close to celebrate his victory. He kissed her lightly on the lips.   
  
You're lucky you're so cute, Heero. She pushed him away playfully. Go. I'll call you when it's ready. He did as told, and Relena watched him walk away.   
  
You're so incredibly blessed, Relena-sama. Heero is quite the guy.   
  
Relena turned around to find Dorothy standing in the doorway.   
  
Relena smiled as her friend walked towards her.   
  
Welcome home.   
  
How was your date? Who was it this time? Brian the business man? Chris the executive producer?   
  
I'll have you know, Relena. It's Chris the business man and Brian the producer. Get my boyfriends right.   
  
Oh. Excuse me! It's just, you have so many, Dorothy-sama. It's hard to keep track of them all. Relena leaned in closer. So? Who was it?   
  
Someone different. Edward.   
  
Edward? Edward who?   
  
Edward...I don't know. I forgot his last name. Williams or Wellams. I forget which one.   
  
Wait. You're not talking about Edward Welliams, are you?   
  
Yes. That's the one.   
  
The crown Prince of England?   
  
I...I remember him mentioning something like that, yes.   
Dorothy! Since when do you date crown princes?   
  
Since he asked me out at the movies.   
  
Weren't you with Brian at the movies?   
  
  
  
And Edward asked you out at the movies?   
  
  
  
  
  
It's not like I left Brian for Edward. Brian was late, he never showed up. Or perhaps he did, but I left with Edward. Oh well. First come, first serve.   
  
You're horrible, you know that! Relena laughed. I can't believe you'd do such a thing!   
  
Dorothy said, have you ever seen Prince Edward? Relena nodded, and bit her lower lip. Dorothy smiled. My point exactly.   
  
So...did you have a good time?   
  
I guess. He's a pretty face and all...but...   
  
  
  
I don't know...anyway, Dorothy said hastily. I'm kind of tired, I think I'll go to bed. Good-night, Relena.   
  
Dorothy walked briskly past Relena. Before Dorothy could walk out of sight, however, Relena's next sentence stopped Dorothy in her tracks.   
  
Quatre sends his greetings.   
  
Dorothy stood still, keeping her back to Relena. Is that so?   
  
Yes. I was with him at the peace conference. He told me to send his best wishes to everyone.   
  
Everyone, hm?   
  
Yes. We were discussing the peace conference on our way to the airport. Oh, Dorothy, it was such a bore! And can you believe that Kwong is still trying to-   
  
I really haven't been keeping up with the peace talks lately, Relena. Dorothy's back was still to Relena. The tension in the air could be cut with a beam saber.   
  
Relena raised an eyebrow. You haven't been...or you just don't want to?   
  
Dorothy bit her lip. She swallowed, and closed her eyes. She sensed that Relena was going to say something more, but Dorothy wasn't going to let her. Some things a person must keep in the past, Relena. It's as simple as that. Before Relena could protest, Dorothy walked out of sight.   
  
  
Part Five   
  
Summer AC 204   
  
Ah, Paris. The city of lights. Dorothy strolled down the streets of Paris, carrying with her several large shopping bags. Also the city where I get most of my credit card trouble.   
  
She stopped in front of a dainty little cafe outside the Eiffel Tower. She set her bags down as she sat at a table for one.   
  
Bonjour, Mademoiselle. A French waitress approached Dorothy to take her order. What can I get for you today?   
  
Dorothy looked up and smiled at her. Um...just coffee for me. The waitress nodded and turned away to get the coffee. Dorothy changed her mind suddenly and called the waitress back.   
  
You would like something else, Miss?   
  
Yes. Give me a bottle of your best champagne.   
  
Oui, Mademoiselle.   
  
Dorothy looked down at her shopping bags. I thought shopping would've solved all my problems. She sighed. I wonder why I'm still feeling this way.'   
  
Dorothy shook her head and slammed her fist on the table. Damn it, Dorothy! What's wrong with you! You've been like this since...since...' She bit her lip in frustration.Well, I'll be damned if I let myself feel like shit any longer.' She called to the waitress. Miss? Could you make it to go?   
  
***   
  
I don't even know what I'm doing here.' Quatre rolled up his sleeves and sighed. What the hell is wrong with me?'   
  
Out of nowhere, Quatre flew a jet plane across the country. It was pure spontaneity, he just hated being cooped up in that god damn office. He told Rashid he'd be gone for a couple of hours, and took his family's private jet plane.   
  
Now he found himself in an airport bar, working on his second martini. When he finished, he rolled up his sleeves, and put his silver framed glasses back on. He paid the bar tender, and got up to leave.   
  
You're not leaving yet, are you? the bartender asked him.   
  
Quatre looked at him in surprise.   
  
Well, that lady over there just bought you a drink. Quatre's eyes followed the bartender's finger as he pointed to a woman sitting at the edge of the bar. She's really pretty. You should go over there. Quatre agreed and walked wearily towards the woman, who was wearing a crimson red dress.   
  
I'm beginning to doubt our meetings are coincidence. Quatre smiled as Dorothy's eyes met his.   
  
So if not coincidence, what then?   
  
I don't know, he shrugged.   
  
Dorothy paused. Maybe not. She watched as Quatre took a seat beside her.   
  
We're in Paris, Dorothy. What on Earth are you doing at an airport bar?   
  
Funny. I was just going to ask you the same thing.   
  
The pair looked at each other, and burst out in an awkward laughter. This is way too weird, Quatre. Us meeting like this.   
  
I know. It's strange. Quatre gulped down another martini. Thank you for the drink, by the way.   
  
Any time. She paused to look at him, and sighed.   
  
What is it? he asked.   
  
We are in Paris. We shouldn't be here, Quatre. We should be out. Painting the town.   
  
Dorothy, I do believe you're right.   
  
Of course... she looked into his eyes. ...I'm right.   
  
***   
  
Wait...Wufei actually did that? Dorothy led Quatre to her hotel room and unlocked to door.   
  
he replied, following her inside, carrying several shopping bags. He told me himself. He flew all the way from L5 to China, not knowing where Sally was, spent three weeks tracking her down, just to tell her he loved her.   
That's amazing.   
  
What is?   
  
What love can do to a person. Love can make even the strongest of warriors fall weak in the knees.   
  
Quatre nodded his head. Yes, it can. He looked around. Where do you want me to put these? He held up the bags for Dorothy to see.   
  
Oh, just set them down anywhere. She sat down on the bed and took off her shoes. God, my feet are killing me. I can't believe we walked around the city the entire day! She laughed. You're quite the company to keep, Quatre.   
  
The feeling's mutual.   
  
You know, you never did tell me what you were doing here in Paris.   
  
I would tell you, Dorothy. Except I don't know myself... He smiled at her. What were you doing at the airport?   
  
I...don't...I don't know.   
  
Quatre opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to say anything to her, he just didn't know what to say. That was the problem. He didn't know. He didn't know why he's felt so empty the past few years. He didn't know why he flew all the way to Paris. He didn't know why he was there with Dorothy.   
  
she sighed. She looked up at him. We are the same, you and I. Two lost souls who do not know if they'll be able to find their way home.   
  
It ceases to amaze me how incredibly alike you and I are.   
  
Dorothy yawned. It's been quite a day.   
  
Yes it has. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Maybe...I should leave.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah. Maybe you should. Rashid's probably going crazy looking for you.   
  
Quatre held out his hand. Dorothy received it. Again, it was a pleasure.   
  
It always is.   
  
They stared at one another for a while, then both let go of each other's hands at the same time. Quatre put his hands back in his pockets.   
  
We both know it's better if I leave now, Dorothy.   
  
Dorothy nodded her head. You've always been quite the brains, Quatre.   
  
Good-bye, Dorothy.   
  
  
  
She watched as he walked out the door. She felt the emptiness inside her grow deeper. She looked outside the window, studied the stars, turned away, and got up to take a shower.   
  
***   
  
An hour later, Dorothy stepped out of the bathroom, clean and refreshed. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the bedroom. I can't believe I just let him walk away.' She looked at the door, and closed her eyes. But I did. And there's nothing I can do about it. What's done is done, and he told me himself that there's no use living in the past.' She shook her head and turned away from the door.   
  
Just then, she heard a faint knock. She ran to the door and stopped right in front of it. She took a deep breath before she turned the knob to open the door.   
A stout French woman was on the other side of the door. Dorothy tried not to look disappointed.   
  
Bon soir, Madame, Dorothy greeted.   
  
Do you need anything, Mademoiselle? Extra towels? Blankets?   
  
No, no. I'm fine, thank you.   
  
The maid nodded. Alright. Bon soir, Mademoiselle.   
  
Good night. Dorothy closed the door behind her, leaning all her frustration and disappointment on the door. She took a moment to compose herself, physically and mentally. She took another deep breath, and shifted her weight from the door.   
  
Suddenly, she heard another knock. Dorothy frowned, rather annoyed by the French hospitality. I told you, already, I don't need anything! she yelled from inside. The knock came again.   
  
she grunted as she opened the door. I told you-   
  
Her heart froze as she saw Quatre standing in front of her.   
  
He was standing in front of her, his clothes ruffed up, his hair messy and disheveled. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes had an adrift glow.   
  
Dorothy repeated, softer this time. Quatre...what on Earth are you doing here?   
  
Quatre looked at her, eyes even lost than before. I...I don't...know... He continued looking straight into her. Why...did you ask...what I was doing here?   
  
I...don't know...   
  
Quatre took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. He placed a strong grip on Dorothy's neck and pulled her in a long-awaited kiss. Every bit of himself, he gave to her in that one kiss.   
  
He pressed himself into her, wanting to feel every part of her, wanting to be in every part of her, wanting to melt into her bones. He said no because of logic, because his mind told him to do so, but every part of his body, every inch of his soul defied anything his mind came up with. At that moment, all he wanted, regardless of the consequences, was her.   
  
Dorothy felt her body react as Quatre pressed hard up against her. She closed the door behind her, and soon she was up against it. She prodded his mouth with her tongue, and ran hands down his chest. Her entire body went hot with passion as she felt his hands caress her body. Each kiss only heightened their attraction towards each other. She gasped in surprise as she felt the towel slip off her.   
  
He pulled back, as if to apologize, but looked at her, admiring her beauty. Her ivory skin almost let out a heavenly glow. Smiling, Dorothy led Quatre to the bed, where she turned off the lamp, allowing only the moon and stars to be their only source of light.   



End file.
